Koske Uzumaki, a new Hero?
by Ulaks
Summary: What if Naruto had a older brother? What if Obito and the rest of the team, would be just fine? I was just thinking, what if...? Here's a story, about Naruto's older brother, Koske Uzumaki. In the end, you deicide, if he's a hero, or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, so this fanfic is about Naruto's older brother. This a alternative fanfiction of my idea, basically this is fanfic, how the things could've turned out.**_

_**So please Enjoy.**_

On the small hill, there was a boy lying there, he looked tired, but peaceful, as he breathed the refreshing breeze. The boy was thinking about his old friend, Itachi. They always seem so playful when their parents were around them, but in reality, they were friendly rivals. Even though Uchiha was the older one, and he was much more stronger, especially with the sharingan, but the other one never seem to give up on the thought that he could beat him in a sparing match.

Someone was going up the hill.

"Hello there," Smiled friendly the man.

"Can I help you, mister?" Asked the boy.

"In some sort of way, yes" He chuckled as he said that. "You're Koske, right?"

"Yes… That's my name." The boy looked at him suspiciously.

"Well then, my name is Izuga." He flashed that smile again. Koske always found something irritating about optimistic people, well maybe he just never understood them. " Your father supposed to talk with you. It seems you have no idea what's happening, do you?" The smile faded away from the mans face.

"Koske, come here, we need to have a serious talk." The boy heard his father voice and came up right to him. "Listen, this is very serious, so listen very carefully." Koske nodded. " And don't tell your mother anything yet" The fourth coughed and finally began. "That man, you just met, chose you to become a Jinchuriki of a 10-tailed beast." Minatosaid that with a hint of sadness in his voice. Koske chose to be as naïve as possible. He knew all of this, the jinchurikis, the beasts, and no one would even think that this kid is that smart.

Koske asked some naïve questions. After that, he just couldn't puzzled up the pieces together, so Koske decided to ask his father.

"But… Why me? Isn't it a better idea to seal it up in a strong shinobi?" The boy asked looking confused. The hokagelooked lost.

"Well that man, believes in you." Minato looked like he was struggling to say those words.

"I'm just a weak kid, It's a miracle I'm still walking on my own feet…" He whispered that, so his father wouldn't hear that. But then he looked scared for his life. "Mom?" Mumbled Koske with a nervous smile.

"Kushina?" Fourth jumped backward. "Good to see you…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angrily said the red-haired woman. "Did you fell on your head or something?"

"Kushina, let me explain myself." He looked at his son. "Kokse go home, we will be back quickly"

Without any word, the boy went home. He sat down on the stairs, high enough, so they wouldn't see him. To be honest, he was confused. But then he came up with an idea. Maybe they want to seal the 10-tail in him, so they would have more time to find a really strong shinobi, cause this is the most logical explanation. He is sick, he is dying slowly. Day by day, his life is becoming shorter and shorter. There is only 5% chance that he would live to his adulthood. And this thought scared Kushina so much. Koske wasn't even shocked by this, he felt like some sort of problem to his parents, and it hurt. His little heart clenched in pain as he stressed himself with that thought. Koske grabbed his chest, breathing deeply, so that the pain would go away. But in 5 minutes he lied on the stairs still in pain.

"Shit…" He whispered. "How I managed to stress myself this much?" It took about 10 minutes, and the pain little by little began to fade. God… It could've been the end for me… It would be so nice, to find your own kid lying on the stairs dead, Koske thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened with a loud thud. Kushina was furious.

"Kushina please, you didn't have to hit him!" Minato ran after his wife.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEARTH?" Koske didn't think, that Kushina would be so upset about this.

"But it's completely safe, you shoul…" Minato couldn't even finish the sentence as Kushina broke the table in one swing.

"YOU ARE SEALING A 10-TAILED INSIDE YOUR OWN SON!"

"WHAT'S THE POINT, HE IS DYING ANYWAY!" The hokage screamed on response.

"Oh.." Koske muttered. I think nobody would expect Minato to scream. It's like impossible, and there's the scene of screaming Minato was just in front of him. Well he heard those words from his father. Ouch, that hurt, Koske thought to himself while his chest clenched in pain. "Calm down, we know that already… And beside, dad is in stressful situation…" Koske mumbled, but he knew, that those words were the truth. Minato wouldn't say such a thing without any reason, this was the sad truth, everybody knew. The boy, slowly but surely, climbed down the stairs and sat down, so they could see him. Kushina was standing with a mouth open wide, as the tears were pouring down her face, she wasn't ready for such harsh words from her husband.

"He actually has a point here." Koske said that casually.

"You… You heard…" Kushina was looking really upset.

"Yes, the whole conversation. Well I have few years, and in the meantime, I'll become a Jinchuriki. So that you have a little time to find someone strong." He looked at Minato, who looked really confused.

"How did you even know that?"

"I managed to figure it out."

"And you are not scared of the 10-tails?" Kushina asked very carefully.

"Why would I? I'm not scared of death, so why would I be scared of that?"

"Koske is that you? I never seen you so serious…" Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Well we are talking about serious stuff. About the 10-tails after all and…" He stopped for a few seconds and then continued " Can we say world peace? Cause a 10-tail roaming around isn't considered peaceful." He got up and looked at his father. "And if I die in the process?"

"There's no way you would, there's some good medication, you'll take so the pain wouldn't be that serious."

"Good to know." He muttered, not actually believing his father. "So that's setteled, I'm becoming a jinchuriki."

"But.." Kushina tried to say something, but Koske just looked at her, so she would calm down.

"Let's be honest, I'm dying. And there's no chance for me to survive." He said that, with no regrets.

"Koske don't say that!" Kushina got up.

"Why you don't want to face the reality?" He looked at her frowning. "Dad already did." Koske grinned at his father. Minato was kind of lost, he didn't actually meant that. Suddenly, some one knocked on the door. Minato opened the door, there was his old team. Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi, they all looked happy… Well except Kakashi, you really can't tell if he has any emotions at all.

Kushina looked at Koske who was, as she called "grumpy state". He lost interest in what's going on.

"Come in!" Minato looked very happy as he let them all in. He hated, he pitied his father, he acted so happy so around them. Even though all of them are almost grown ups, he acts like they are his children. Minato is so kind, giving each of them attention, but he never gave this much attention to his own son. Koske turned around and was about to leave this place and get back to his room, but suddenly Obito came running to him with a big goofy grin on his face.

"How ya doin' pal?" He smiled as he looked at The boy.

"Eh.. Nothing much… You should buy some flowers though." He muttered as he noticed Uchiha's confused face. "My funeral is going to be soon, so brace yourself… Pal." Koske ended his phrase with sarcasm, as he got up the stairs and locked the door behind him

"Wh-h… what?" Rin looked at Kushina. Woman hid her face, while tears began pouring again. "Lady Kushina! Are you alright?" Girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yes… It's just…" Kushina tried to say something but her voice was cracking as she spoke.

"Kushna, it's alright. I'll tell them." Minato sat down on the sofa and sighed.

***

Koske was angry once again at his father. He leaned against his door, as he slid down it. He couldn't bare such a pain. The boy felt how tears were pouring down his face. He curled up and clenched his teeth in pain. Minato was talking about the boys disease. And in about a minute, Obito was running up to Koske's room. Uchiha knocked on the door carefully.

"Hey… Koske… Could, open the door?" He asked really quiet. The boy got up, and unlocked the door. He was still clenching his teeth.

"What.. Do you want?" Boy hissed at Obito, as he opened the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry, for being so rude. And I'm overall sorry, for your disease." Uchiha said that, looking at the boy.

"Would your sorry change something? If you would be there for me, something would change?" Koske stared coldly at him. Obito noticed the tears on his cheeks.

"Were you crying?"

"If you would feel this terrible pain… You'll understand me." Koske wiped the tears from his face.

"Is it that bad?" Obito looked at him anxiously. Koske just sighed and was about to close the door. "Wait! Minato-sensei, asked you to come downstairs." The boy immediately passed the Uchiha and was going down the stairs.

"Koske, take your medicine." Kushina muttered as she was cooking. The boy flinched at her, and came to a basket. He drank up two pills.

"Is that all?" He hissed

"You should sit with us today." Minato patted on his back.

"And if I don't?"

"You don't have a choice." Grunted Kushina.

"Great." Koske grabbed some book from the shelf and sat down at the table. Rin looked at the cover, and gasped.

"Are you reading about the clans?" Rin ran up to him.

"Yes…" He looked suspiciously at her.

"Wow… And you are only seven years old." Rin was looking at the boy with big sparkly eyes. He shrugged and continued on reading.

"I forgot to tell you… Tommorow, you are going with me to that man again." Minato sat down beside him.

"We gonna seal it tomorrow?" Koske grunted with his nose in the book. Obito was standing behind them and listening.

"Yes…" Minato got a punch in the stomach from Kushina. She looked with an angry expression at him.

"What are you gonna seal?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Murmered Namikaze looking at Koske.


	2. Chapter 2

Koske was sitting on the porch, the sun was about to rise. The boy was enjoying the beautiful morning. He loved this kind of moments. He heard as the front door opened. Quietly someone sat beside the boy.

"Can't sleep?" Koske asked.

"Yeah… What about you?" The guy in the masked looked carefully at the boy.

"I suffer from Insomnia, it's a regular thing for me." He muttered. Kakashi sighed and continued to watch the sunrise. The silence went on for couple of minutes. "You didn't want to come here…" The boy broke the silence with a whisper.

"Your father is acting differently when we are around." Hatake answered.

"Finnaly someone noticed." Koske sighed. They sat there for straight an hour, until they heard footsteps inside the house.

"Are you coming inside?" Kakashi got up.

"No." He muttered. "I don't like being in a place, where everybody feels sorry for me."

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Hatake opened the door and went inside. The boy sighed and lied down on his back, staring at the sky.

"I'm just a problem to everybody." He whispered to himself.

***  
>"Are you ready?" Minato asked excitedly. Obito and Rin smiled and ran out of the house. Kushina and Kakashi were carrying baskets and chatting along the way. Koske was begging to stay alone at home, but both of the parents refused.<p>

"Koske, hurry up!" Obito jumped to the air and waved at him.

"If you say so…" Koske grinned mischievously. Not even a second passed, and the boy was beside Uchiha.

"How in the…" Obito looked confused. Then he noticed a kunai, that was sticking out of the ground. It looked like thekunai, that Minato had. "Don't tell me you…"

"Keep it a secret." The boy put a finger, on his lips.

"When did you managed to learn that?"

"Every time the house was empty, I was training." He shrugged.

***  
>The picnic was a success, everyone had a wonderful time… Almost everybody. Kakashi and Koske were bored. The older one was reading a book, and the boy asked some kunais for throwing practise. Obito was excited to show how a real shinobi throws a kunai. But in the end, Koske managed to throw even better than the Uchiha. Kushina looked worried all the time, even Minato wasn't able to calm her down. She knew what was about to happen. Minato would take her first son, and make him a monster.<p>

"Koske, I think it's time to leave." Namikaze got up and took his hand. The boy didn't reply, he just walked with him

"Where are you going?" Obito looked confused at them.

Nobody replied.

Both of them, were walking down the stairs. There was that guy, named Izuga.

„I'll ask one last time. Are you sure?"

„Yes" The hokage nodded. Izuga waved at them, so they would follow him. Minato dragged his son to a creepy looking place. The atmosphere was just awful. It's like something is pushing down your insides, Koske grinned as he entered. This going to be interesting, the boy thought to himself.

Some guy came up to the boy and grabbed his hand. He then got out the syringe.

„Don't be scared. It would be easier for you, if you got this medicine." The boy nodded and eased up.

When they reached the destination, where the sealing would happen. Koske lied down on the table. Some old-looking men were surrounding him. They looked confused, but then they sat down. Izuga strapped the boy to the was whispering.

„Koske, are you ready?" Izuga looked at him with a serious expression.

„Yes." The boy nodded. Some old man stood up and did a couple of hand signs, then everybody, who was participating in the sealing, began to do the same. Some black and white aura was spreading through the air. Koske was expecting them to make the seal on his stomach, but for some reason, it was on his right wrist. The aura began to enter the boy trough his hand. He clenched his teeth, and yelled. He was screaming in agony, while the 10-tail was sealing inside of him. He didn't feel this kind of pain before. If he had more strength, he would rip the straps to pieces.

The sealing went on for an hour. Izuga was amazed. The boy managed to stay awake almost till the end, well he lost his consciousness, in the end, but that was really impressive. When it all ended, they transported the boy to the hospital. Minato was not that worried about his child, he was worried about the 10-tail more. Which was kind of odd.

Koske was lying unconsciousness in the hospital room. There was a woman sitting beside him. She was looking at him and clenching her fists.

„How could Izuga do such a thing?" She whispered to herself with frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Something wasn't right. Something was living inside of him, it had a really bad aura. Koske woke up in some creepy sewer. He felt someone's peresecne. Suddenly the boy found himself in front of a big cage. It was so big, that when he lifted his head, he couldn't even see the end of the cage. He heard some noise coming from the cage.

"They did it again, didn't they?" Really low voice was heard behind the cage. "Who is it this time?"The boy noticed a big crimson eye watching him through the gap. Koske felt a shiver down his spine. The eye suddenly became big with surprise. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm K-koske…" The boy suddenly felt the weakness spread out in his body.

"What are you doing here? You little brat."

"Actually… I'm the Jinchuriki." The 10-tail bursted out in laughter.

"You? A jinchuriki?Bwahahahaha" He was laughing so loud, that Koske felt the vibration throughout his body.

"So… I guess you are not buying it?"

"Of course not. I'm the Tailed Death, how could they underestimate me?! To seal me in a brat?" The other eye popped out. There was two big crimson eyes, focusing on the boy. "Listen boy, I'm sick of playing games with you people. Give me the real jinchuriki, so I'll see him at least, before his death."

"I know this looks dumb… But I'm the Jinchuriki." His was voice was trembling, but he was standing with his head lifted up.

"Heh… " That's all he said and turned around. "5 years. I'm giving you a chance. You seem different of all thejinchurikis I had."

"Can I at least know your name?" Koske took a few steps closer to the cage. The 10-tail looked at him strangely.

"You're not worthy to know my name."

"Let's make a deal. If I manage to control your power, you give me your name."

"That's all you ask for? You could ask me to, be your servant or something…" The Tailed Death looked confused at the boy

"Not exactly… I want you to, be my friend."

"Really?" He chuckled. "You're still a child…"

"Suit yourself. So it gonna be a deal or what?"

"Fine." The 10-tail disappeared in the darkness. "Don't bother me." He muttered. Koske felt that he was about to wake up.

"Oh you're up. How are you feeling?" a woman was sitting beside him. He never seen this woman, but she looked pretty.

"My head hurts… " He flinched. "And my hand too…"

"Oh that's just wonderful." She smiled. "You are really lucky. And besides, you woke up really fast."

"Can I ask you one thing?" He sat up and looked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you please talk to me like to an adult? It's just… I hate when somebody acts with me like with a little child..." At first the woman was surprised and confused, but then she looked at him with a serious expression. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, took out a syringe and gave him the medicine.

"Hey, that hurt…" He puffed his cheeks.

"Stop whining. You're not a child." She smiled wickedly.

"Thanks…" He nodded to her.

"No problem. The name Atsuka. And you?"

"Koske. Nice meeting you." She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Don't forget to drink those pills too." Atsuka began to write something in the notebook. "You look fine, so maybe even today you'll go home." She walked out the room.

*6 months later*

"Hey Itachi… Can I tell you something? It's a secret…" Koske was lying on his back, looking at the stars.

"Of course. You keep my secrets, I keep yours."

"Okay.. listen. 6 Months ago, they sealed up a 10-tail inside of me..."

"Wait… Don't tell me… They sealed up the Tailed Death in you?" Itachi got up.

"Yeah..."

"So that's not a stupid legend?"

"Nope."

"Wow…" The Uchiha looked surprised. "Is it scary?"

"Kind of… But I know, that he has a good side of him… But just doesn't show it." Koske smiled, as he thought about him. Uchiha stood up.

"I think I need to go…" Itachi looked around.

"Recently, you're leaving so early…" Koske chuckled. "Is it because Sasuke?"

"Yeah… I can't wait for Naruto… Then we would be able to play together!"

"His due 10 october. So today is the day…" He sighed. "I'm honestly scared…"

"Why? It's wonderful to have a younger brother!" Itachi looks really bright.

"It's just… I'm scared, that my parent would just forget absolutely about me… If they don't care for me that much now, what's gonna happen when Naruto is born? And… Mom… after the sealing, she's scared of me or something…" Koskeclenched his teeth. He felt the pain throughout his chest.

"Don't stress yourself." Uchiha muttered. He didn't knew how to cheer up Koske, and he felt for leaving so early. "I'm sorry… I need…"

"It's alright. Now go, Sasuke needs you." Itachi ran to his house, waving to Koske. The boy got up and started walking home. He took few steps and looked at the beautiful sky. It was a warm night, so Koske at an easy pace, strolled home.

When he got back home. Minato was sitting and reading something.

"I'm home." He muttered. His father didn't even react. Koske shrugged and walked upstairs feeling miserable.

"Koske, come here." Namikaze waved to him. Koske walked nervously to him. "You'll stay home. Don't go anywhere." He nodded.

"But… Can I at least know where are you…"

"It's not your business." Minato snapped at his son.

"Why are you being so bitchy about it?" He maliciously whispered.

"You said something?" Minato suspiciously looked at him.

"No." He turned around.

"Stop being so whiny." Minato began to dress himself. "You're always so grumpy."

"That's because…" The boy clenched his fists. "Nevermind."

"Say it."

"It's nothing…" Koske took a few steps up the stairs.

"You're gonna sit here with us, till we leave." Minato snapped again.

"Ugh…" He turned around and sat at the table. In the end, the Hokage left early. Kushina was sitting and drinking tea.

"Mom..."

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"Why are you scared of me?" He muttered looking away.

"I'm not scared of you honey…" She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Really? So in the last 6 months you never seemed to hug me, grab my hand, or…"

"It's because you are a big boy." She plastered a fake smile to her face.

"Big boy?" He clenched his teeth. "I'm sick of this… I'm nothing but a problem." She stayed silent. "I hope I die faster, then I'm not gonna interfere with your happy live." He stood up. The bangs of his hair covered his eyes.

"I hope Naruto will have a better live." He muttered and left the room. Kushina stood up.

"Koske I'm leaving…" She was standing by the door, waiting for him to answer.

"Good luck. Don't let the 9-tails out." Kushina, with a surprised expression left, he knew about the 9-tails… He isn't as dumb as he looks…


End file.
